


Show Off

by Nikolaus_Chaser



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha!Balthazar, Alpha!Dean, Alpha!Gordon, Alpha!Hannah, Bottom!Cas, F/M, Gangbang, Knotting, M/M, Multi, Oral Knotting, Top!Gordon, Top!Hannah, alpha!benny, blowjob, omega!cas, top!Balthazar, top!dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-06-01 15:46:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6526294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikolaus_Chaser/pseuds/Nikolaus_Chaser
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I’ve got this idea and I can’t get it out of my head that Alpha!Dean loves sharing his sweet Omega mate Castiel. Cas is just too pretty for him to resist showing off- his smooth, tan skin; his curvy hips; the sweet noises he makes when he’s being knotted… And don’t even get me started on how he looks when he wears his panties, slick soaking through pink satin to create the most beautiful picture Dean has ever seen in his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Show Off

At least once a month Dean holds a small dinner party where he invites all of his friends over and let’s them take turns fucking his Omega. They eat first, with Castiel kneeling obediently at Dean’s feet, eating morsels from the Alpha’s fingers and purring under his gentle praise.

But then as soon as dinner is over and the plates are cleaned up Cas is being hoisted up and brought to the living room. There, he’s bent over the couch as everyone gathers around him to admire his body and touch his soft skin. Dean stands off to the side for this, not coming any closer than is necessary for him to see what’s going on; for him to get off on watching his Omega being manhandled by other Alphas.

Castiel loves it. He loves the attention that Dean’s friends give him, and how they treat him like he’s so precious. They call him beautiful and stroke reverently down the sides of his body. They squeeze at his plump ass and compliment his curves; the chubby stomach he was once insecure about now just another one of his features that they all admire him for. They tweak his nipples and call him pretty and just lavish him with all the attention he never knew he wanted.

Hannah fucks him first. Hannah is a female Alpha, and she always smells like strawberries and oranges and rain. Castiel loves it when she takes his ass, her cock thrusting into his tight, slick hole always at the exact right angle. She’s not as big as Dean is but she makes him feel full, and she strokes her hands gently over the globes of his ass and makes his entire body vibrate. Sometimes she spanks him, too, and though it’s rare it never fails to make his cock plump up and throb beneath him every time.

As Hannah is fucking his ass Benny makes his way around to the front of the couch, tangling his fingers a bit roughly into Cas’s hair and pulling his face towards his huge cock. Cas makes a small noise in the back of his throat, opening up his mouth willingly for the Alpha’s member. It’s hard and curves slightly to the left, nearly eight inches long and maybe even bigger than Dean’s (though Cas would never tell his Alpha that), the head angry and red and already leaking precum on to his tongue when he begins to suck. Castiel can hear his mate make a sound of approval from where he’s watching at the other end of the room and his lips twitch upward, and he hallows his cheeks out so that he can take Benny even deeper.

Hannah doesn’t knot him, much to his disappointment, since there’s a line of Alphas waiting to take their turns with him. Instead she pulls out just in time to cum in stripes all over his back. It’s the first of many cumshots that will land on his body this night, and Cas can’t wait until the end of the evening when he is covered in cum inside and out and so sated he can hardly move.

“Good boy,” he hears Hannah praise, and then she moves away from his ass only to be replaced by Balthazar. He is much rougher than Hannah, and his violent thrusts jerk Cas forward and make him gag on Benny’s cock. Cas can hear Dean growl in protest from across the room but Cas simply moans, letting his mate know that he’s fine; he’s happy. The action has Benny cursing and cumming down his throat, knot inflating and trapping behind his teeth.

“Jesus, Mary, and Joseph,” Benny curses, carding his fingers through Cas’s dark locks of hair. Cas’s bright blue eyes flick up to look at him, arousal evident in the darkness of his pupils. Benny smiles down at him and releases another load of salty cum down his throat.

“You’re so pretty. God, I wish I had an Omega like you,” he breathes. Cas’s eyes flutter closed at the praise and a moment later he moans when Balthazar slams into his prostate. He can feel his cock jerking beneath his body but he knows that he won’t cum; he never gets to cum during these fucking sessions, and the cock ring around his little dick makes sure of that. On these nights, he’s nothing more than two warm holes to fuck, and he loves it.

Much to everyone else’s chagrin Balthazar knots Castiel’s ass, and then the three other Alphas are stuck waiting out his and Benny’s knots. Still, they occupy their time wisely by teasing at Cas’s body. They tweak his nipples and slide under him so that they can suck his little cock, over stimulating him until he is sure his heart will give out any minute. That’s when Benny finally slips his soft cock from the Omega’s mouth, and his jaw is only given a moment to relax and recover before Gordon is thrusting into his mouth with great force.

“Go easy on him,” Dean’s voice floats over to him from somewhere in the room, and while Cas wants to protest and say that he’s fine, he can’t bring himself to even think of a protest- let alone voice it. Especially with the huge Alpha cock that’s fucking his throat right now. Vaguely he realizes that Balthazar’s knot much have gone down as well, because someone else is now fucking into his ass, nailing his prostate on every thrust. He groans around the cock in his mouth and tears prick at his eyes, but he moves back into the thrusts, and imagines what it would be like if he were allowed to cum right now.

It must be hours before it’s finally over. Once the last Alpha has had their turn with him and everyone has left, Cas has a moment to lie in blissful silence before feels himself being scooped up into Dean’s arms, his face pressed into the Alpha’s neck. He inhales deeply, his eyes fluttering as he tries to stay awake for what’s to come next. He knows that if he falls asleep Dean won’t fuck him and will just let him sleep, but he doesn’t want that. He wants to be good for his Alpha, and he wants to cum. So he squirms in Dean’s lap and makes a snuffling noise against the side of his neck as the Alpha continues to pet his head.

“You did so good, baby. You were so beautiful, and you took all those knots so perfectly,” he praises. Cas whines in response, squirming in Dean’s arms.

“Alpha…”

“Shh,” Dean presses a kiss to his lips and reaches towards the side, picking up a glass of water that Cas hadn’t seen him go and retrieve earlier. He tips it towards Cas’s lips and he drinks greedily, not realizing how parched his throat had been before. Once the glass is empty Dean sets it aside, reaching between them to work the cock ring off of the Omega’s swollen member. Then he tosses it to the side and frees his own cock from his pants, slipping into Cas’s sloppy ass a moment later and moaning when the Omega’s hole instinctively flutters around him.

This is Castiel’s favorite part of this by far. The part where, after everyone leaves, his Alpha holds him close and claims him again. Reminds him who owns him (as if he ever forgot in the first place). Cas moans loudly and digs his fingernails into Dean’s shoulders, inhaling his scent and squeezing his eyes shut.

“Cum whenever you like,” Dean breathes. Castiel moans and closes his eyes, ass clenching around Dean’s cock as his knot begins to form at the base. He thrusts up into Cas’s tight channel roughly, fingers digging into the Omega’s soft hips. Cas whines and Dean kisses him again, wrapping his fingers around his small cock and tugging roughly at it.

Cas is spilling into his hand within a matter of seconds, spirt after spurt of Omega fun striping Dean’s chest as he cries out. Then he slumps against Dean’s body, totally spent and sated as the Alpha continues to move inside of him. Dean moans and his hips stutter, his knot catching on Cas’s rim and locking them together.

It feels to Cas like Dean is cumming forever. His cock twitching and spurting inside of the Omega’s ass, an endless pulse that Cas revels in. Once he finally finishes he groans, collapsing back into the body of the couch and laying with Cas draped over him, the Omega tired and completely unable to move or even speak.

“You did so good for me tonight, baby. You make me so proud.”

“Mmf, mmm.” Castiel mumbles in response, pressing his face into the skin of Dean’s neck. Dean laughs, smiling and carding his fingers through the Omega’s hair.

“I love you too. Now sleep baby, you’ve had a long day.”


End file.
